Pillows and Babies
by Rainbow R
Summary: The Avatar Cycle had been broken a long time ago. It was only now the world realized it when no one came to the rescue as Amon took over Republic city. Korra was never born, instead another child is conceived. It is now up to her to erase the damage her family had done to the world. It was up to her to make sure she, her father, and grandpa had never been born. Major AU. Creative.


The Avatar Cycle had been broken a long time ago. It was only now the world realized it when no one came to the rescue as Amon took over Republic city. Korra was never born, instead another child is conceived. It is now up to her to erase the damage her family had done to the world. It was up to her to make sure she, her father, and grandpa had never been born.

* * *

_I had always been different, since the moment I was born. My hair was a bright orange like a sunset, or even fire coming off a probenders' fist. On my skin where a series of blemishes a dark orange like my hair. I didn't have dark hair and blemish free skin like everyone else. I was, well, different._

_As a child my appearance bothered me. I wasn't like my mommy, who had dark skin and long shinny black hair. I wasn't like the neighborhood kids, with the muddy brown hair and light flawless skin. I wasn't like anyone. I longed to be like everyone else, to fit in. Sometimes I had felt even my mother acknowledged as an outcast._

_Everywhere I went comments about how I looked followed and as an insecure kid that really bothered me._

_I was different on the surface, not all the way through._

_I felt trapped like an animal, I felt like I was about to explode._

* * *

I can still remember till this day the first time I had switched. I had been eight.

I was running home from the park, upset over some nasty things a couple boys had said about my skin. I had ran straight into my bedroom in cried. I remember looking out my window to see if the boys had followed me home and then, blink, I was gone.

Suddenly I was in a very loud place, people where everywhere holding oddly shaped metal. A man with one the metal things ran past me quickly, not even giving me passing a glance. I saw another man farther away point his metal contraption at the man who had just passed me.

BANG.

I saw my first death that day.

BANG.

And my second.

BANG.

My third.

I had lost count with how many lives I had seen waste away. I had barely been able to stand. I couldn't pull my eyes away from all the bodies decaying in what was once green grass. I decided that day that red was an ugly color that shouldn't be seen, that it should stay inside you where it belongs.

Not once during all this did the loud noises stop.

A man running saw me and horror crossed his face, he ran towards me and jerked my along with him.

"What the hell are you doing standing around here kid! This is a war zone for gods sake!" He yelled over the loud noise.

I didn't reply, I had just looked up at him, my face scrunched up with tears. I hadn't known what 'hell' or 'god' was but as we jumped over another dead body, I was scared to death to find out. It wasn't until another even louder sound added to the series of noises did I realize we where heading toward another metal thing. This one though hovered above the ground.

Fear had filled me, sunk even into my bones. I had seen the things they had done with those other metal devices, who knows what kind of things they where going to do to me with this one. I stopped running without even noticing it. The man noticed right away.

"Come on kid! We gotta get on the helicopter and get out of this hellhole!"

He pulled he towards it and I tried to get away from his grasp the best I could.

"Please," I had screamed, "Please don't kill me!"

If the man had been shocked at what I said, or even considering it, I would never now because what happened next still keeps me up at night.

The man yelled a curse and suddenly jumped on top of me, my screamed had caught in my throat as his weight landed on me. I heard something that sounded like a crying baby and then everything was hot. I screamed as the flesh on my back melted. The pain was unbearable, I squinted my eyes shut.

When I had opened them I was back in my room. I had fallen a sleep looking for those mean boys out the window.

It had all been a dream. It had all been in my head.

The burnt skin on my back said otherwise.

* * *

I didn't tell my mom what had happen.

My mom didn't bother to notice anything wrong.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So that concludes the prologue of my second Legend of Korra story, which of course I plan on updating every Tuesday or Sunday.**

**I'm so pumped about this new season of Legend of Korra..I felt like I had to write something!**

**If anyone was wondering that little flash there was suppose to be the Vietnam war.**

**Review's really make my day, let me know what you think, your ideas inspire my ideas.**

**IT'S A CYCLE.**


End file.
